Mandy Ellis
Mandy Ellis, was first seen as a Clandestine Operations Officer serving in the Special Activities Division of the CIA and assigned with Bravo Team as an Analyst and CIA Liaison. However, due to her actions of giving up the location of a CIA asset My Life for Yours Mandy was demoted from her rank of Officer and is now serving as an interrogator for the CIA. Throughout the series Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Mandy accompanies the Team surrounding Jason Hayes to Liberia in order to catch ISL commander Abu Samir Al Masri. However it turns out that Al-Masri also has a hostage and the objective is switched to ensuring the hostages safety. Due to Mandy's insistance to also catch Al-Masri, Hayes suggests they do both. After a stand-off with Al-Masri he's shot by new recruit Clay Spenser which in Mandy's eyes was a good deed. In Other Lives Mandy joins the team on a mission to prove the syrian goverment experimenting with a deadly nerve agent. There she helps Lisa Davis and Eric Blackburn to exfiltrate the team and a group of survivors. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Jason finds Mandy outside and the two have a quick chat. He apologizes to her for getting her in trouble, that she insists she would do it again to keep the team alive and safe. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. Meanwhile, Mandy and Lisa have a quick de-briefing with each other. Mandy reveals she always put up walls between herself and the team, not wanting to get too close. Suggesting that Lisa does the same. Jason has gone outside to clear his head and is once again tracked down by Mandy. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. While returning back to America, Jason celebrates Lisa's first team mission with them and her new position. Eric informs everyone that Jason has signed on for two more years as their Master Chief. He then recites his oath in front of everyone aboard. Ignore and Override Mandy was at base prepping for a protection operation in Yemen and runs into Lisa. The two have another quick conversation, with Mandy giving Lisa emotional support. She also soon runs into Ray, and to talk about how hotheaded Jason can be. The Strength of the Wolf Mandy checked in on Lisa to see how she was adjusting to her new position all right, having previously been having problems. Lisa didn't have time to talk and later Mandy met the boys at a bar. She pointed out a blonde that was eyeing Jason but they soon realized he was in a relationship with someone, but wouldn't say who. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * Mentioned her training at The Farm Borderlines * Never knew her father at all and found out her mother was a career criminal who was a scammer, a con artist and convicted of credit card fraud, insurance fraud and identity theft. * She was always working one angle or another, one man or another; one of them was Mandy's dad. Parallax * After Mandy Ellis made the call to give up a CIA asset to save Bravo Team. CIA reassigned her, and is no longer attached to Bravo permanently, but got out of D. C. and is doing Field interrogation, operations. My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight Welcome to the Refuge (Part 1) * Mandy Ellis was at base prepping for a protection operation in Yemen. The Strength of the Wolf Trivia *This marks Jessica Paré's third regular role on a television series following Jack & Bobby and Mad Men. Appearances Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci * Paradise Lost * Payback * Medicate and Isolate * Rock Bottom * My Life for Yours * Never Out of the Fight Season 3 * Welcome to the Refuge * Ignore and Override * Adapt and Overcome * The Strength of the Wolf * All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) }} References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:CIA Category:Bravo Team